


Ten Minutes

by prussium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Train Rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussium/pseuds/prussium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because in his cliché films<br/>ten-minute train rides <br/>are more romantic. No contentions."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem of Alfred and Arthur acting as an old married couple (but don't they always?)

The heat. The sunset.

The train ride. The passengers

scrunched like canned sardines. 

 

Ten minutes. 

 

He shifts closer

and towers over me like a shield

making way for incoming passengers.

 

A few centimeters height difference.

He loves being the taller one. 

His complacent smile tells me so. 

 

His hand slides down the pole 

Brushing against mine.

People give us strange looks.

 

A foreign city. Home to two million people. 

We know there are many of them 

who are like us. Only the closeted kind. 

 

I reach for my handkerchief 

to wipe his sweaty face. We can get used

to the tropical weather. Not a drop of snowflake.

 

The train stops. Finally we are home

after a hard day's work. 

He opens the door.

 

Small apartment, nice and neat 

It's been a year since we moved. 

It's our home now. 

 

We crash on the couch. He asks how 

my day was. We don't see each other

until the train station. I say  _Tiring but fine_.

 

He grins and says train rides are better

because they save 

money, gas, and patience.

 

He says he will never endure

the hour-long traffic. But I know 

he's just being a sappy romantic.

 

Because in his cliché films

ten-minute train rides 

are more romantic. No contentions.

 

He puts his arms around me.

  
_We need to get a car_ , I say

But we both know what I mean.  

 

Never mind the heat

Never mind the crowd

Never mind the judgmental eyes 

 

Ten minutes.

 

It's just him and me.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
